


Vanilla Raisin

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae is a bland ice cream kinda guy. Seungri sweats a lot at the zoo. Daesung just had leg day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Raisin

**Author's Note:**

> So..I started writing this in math class. Then continued on the bus and on a bench outside my house for an hour. This isn't that long really but handwriting stuff is the worst.  
> I hope there are no big grammar or just any language mistakes. If there are please tell me!!

Ass hugging pants.  
He was wearing light grey, tight, ass hugging pants.  
Seungri cursed himself for deciding to hang out with the guys today. He could've just sat around alone in his flat. Watching Grey's Anatomy.  
Okay that's not a good plan at all. Well It is but he's already seen all the seasons twice. Those pants were gonna cause him a lot more pain than those 12 season ever could.  
Twice.

*  
Youngbae decided that his pants weren't enough of a pain and he took off his long sleeved shirt. A white, see through tank top underneath.  
They were at the zoo. It should be illegal. Seungri should call the cops on his pedophile ass. At that thought, he glanced at the beautiful specimen before him and groaned.  
"Do you want some ice cream?" Jiyong looked like a concerned mother, groping him all over with worry "You're sweating bullets."  
"I'm fine." At least he got that out through his teeth. So fine. More than fine. Great even.  
"Well I'm definitely getting one!" Youngbae beamed, not knowing how many laws hes broken already. And It's only noon.

*  
Seunghyun decided that they should all plop down on a small bench and eat their ice cream, crammed together. Seungri was forced to pick one for himself, after Jiyong gave him a You-need-to-eat-this-or-you'll-pass-out look. What would he know anyway.  
Sure, Seungri did once pass out on a day quite similar to this but he wasn't going to now. It wasn't his fault anyway.  
It had been hot and Daesung made him put on a woollen sweater cause he'd coughed. Once. And then Youngbae had looked at him, his eyes turning wide before hiding completely away to make room for a blinding smile. Seungris body temperature just couldn't handle it. 

*  
They were all knee to knee when, Seungri eating a similar popsicle to Seunghyuns, noticed Youngbae eating his vanilla raisin with slow licks going up and down the cone.  
The vanilla Youngbae was so eagerly licking reminded Seungri of his own skin. He wondered if Youngbae would like it's taste just as much as the ice creams'.

*  
After vigorous ice cream licking, Jiyong hopped up, begging someone to go find the bathroom with him.  
Of course Seunghyun volunteered and Daesung, noticing Seungris bad mood, decided to bring them both cotton candy. After all he did just have his leg day, or whatever he calls being at the gym all evening, and a little cotton candy wouldn't hurt. At least that's what he kept repeating to himself. To them. Multiple times.

*  
Youngbae finished his ice cream and Seungri was trying to as well but the elders' tense stare wouldn't let him.  
All of a sudden he noticed how much bench space had been between them, before Youngbae shuffled closer. When did that happen?  
"How was yours?" Seungri tries to make small talk as the last efforts of his popsicle stick to his fingers.  
"Good. You know It's my favorite." Youngbaes answer comes after a slight pause of Seungri licking his sticky fingers clean. Youngbae probably stared at him in disgust.  
Seungris blush is way overdue.  
He takes a gamble and glances at Youngbae. Who turns his gaze away quickly. Suspicious. He must have been hurling in his mind and a bit of it escaped or something.  
The heat of the, now afternoon, sun hits him twice as hard as it would have before. The popsicle was a bad idea.  
"What did you like best?" Seungri takes an easy way out with that question. His brains too Youngbae strucken and embarrassed to come up with anything witty. Hyungs answer takes him by surprise. It's more of a question though. A dangerous one.

*  
"Why are you like this around me?" Youngbaes body is now angled towards him, blocking a bit of the sunlight.  
Seungri feels his palms getting clammy as Youngbaes expression turns softer.  
"Like what?" He fake laughs. It sounds more like a dying cow.  
"You know.." Youngbae fiddles with his snapback "nervous?"  
Seungri lets out yet another dying cow noise.  
"I'm not. What are you talking about?" Liar, liar pants on fire.  
Youngbaes sigh is deep and desperate. Seungri didn't think it'd be possible to get weak at the knees while sitting.  
"Stop playing with me Maknae," theres a soft tiredness in his voice. He tries to ruffle Seungri's hair, unsucceeding when Seungri involuntarily flinches.  
"See! What did I do to you?" And now he looks worried sick.  
How can he ever start to explain how he's been casually falling in love with his best friend for over 6 months now.  
"It's not you bae, It's me." Seungri sighs.  
People around them are laughing and having a great time. No one notices Seungri's world collapsing in on itself.  
Youngbae gently rests his fingers on Seungri's sweaty shoulder.  
"I'm just..I haven't been feeling well." He lies again. Whatever, it's not like he hasn't had practice lying to Youngbaes face.  
"Stop. I know It has something to do with me."  
There's another deep sigh when he still doesn't answer.  
"Just before," Youngbae pauses, realising how close they're sitting, probably disgusted by it. "We were the first to get to the bench. You made jokes with Daesung and waited until everyone else had taken their seat, to sit the furthest away from me as possible."  
Seungri opens his mouth but gets interrupted "Please just tell me, if you like, hate me or something. I can deal with it. I just want you to be happy, that's all."  
He looks broken now. Truly broken.  
The soft sad glow of the sunset fits perfectly with Youngbaes disappointed face.  
"It's not that I hate you. You're gonna hate me."  
Seungri never wanted his crush, his 'unrequited love', to go this far. He hoped and prayed it would go away but here they are.  
He inches away from Youngbae and out it comes. Like word vomit.

*  
"I'm..I'm uhh.. In love with you, hyung. I've been deeply and madly in love with you for months now."  
He hears an almost inaudible gasp.  
"I didn't want to be. At all. It's just ever since we had that sleep over at Jiyongs," he takes a second, afraid he might actually vomit.  
"I've been seeing you in my dreams. I've been noticing everything you do. I've been realising how adorable you look when you grumpily make coffee in the mornings and I don't know how to stop it."  
Youngbae stares at him, the realization dawning on his face.  
He watches Seungri, who's too scared to look back.  
He feels like that guy from Munchs painting. "Scream" it's called. He just wants to get out of there.

*  
"I had no idea," Youngbae's voice is but a whisper and Seungri keeps himself still, his body wanting him to jump on the next flight to the moon and never come back.  
"Hey, Seungri," he doesn't respond. The sky is orange with tinges of red. He likes to look at that a lot more than facing the truth.  
Warm calloused fingers touch his jaw and his breath hitches. He looks.  
Youngbaes eyes are lost again, this time in thought. They look warm and inviting and there's nothing more Seungri wants than to cuddle up next to the man with those eyes and hide away from the world.  
Seungri thinks that maybe this wasn't such a mistake at all.  
"Seunghyun.. I.." Youngbae starts to say something yet opts for shuffling closer so that they're practically on each others' laps.  
This doesn't feel real at all and Seungri demands his heart to stop beating so fast.  
Youngbae smiles and whispers something, right before kissing him. Seungri later swears it was "Saranghae" but Youngbae won't reveal his secret.  
The kiss is soft. Youngbaes lips are wet against his own. His breath smells of sweet vanilla and Seungri smiles. Youngbae takes it further then and Seungri gets lost in the way their tongues move together and almost melt into one.  
Until he hears a thump and a familiar voice cryout "So much for my leg day treats."  
A sigh follows but their kiss doesn't break until Seunghyun and Jiyong tear them apart claiming, insisting really, that people were giving them 'looks'.

*  
Seungri likes to think of that day often. And he's obligated too, everytime Youngbae wears those jeans and Daesung blackmails him for cotton candy, claiming he lost his innocence that day.  
So did Seungri. But in a much better way.


End file.
